Ancestors of a feather, fly like the navy!
by Tecna-assassin13
Summary: Will, Henrietta and Kelly are spending a whole Summer vacation @ Will's place. But when the girls visit an attic, they uncover a secret so shocking that it radiated throughout all time and what we think is fiction & what is reality! INSANITY WARNING! FUN!
1. The Attic

**Hi people, sorry for not writing stories recently, I'm bogged down in so much school stuff that it's not funny. **

**I got a nightmare and I ended up writing this fascinating narrative. **

**I don't own the Hornblower Boys (Oh how I wish I did, maybe if I commandeered the Renown... JACK SPARROW! I NEED UR HELP!), I don't own Doctor Who (there are references of Doctor Who), the songs that are sung in the story, and other things. **

**I own Henrietta, Kelly and Will. They are mine. Yes, and I know thier last names are so obvious, but, hey, why not? **

_**P.S I decided to add Lt. Buckland to the mixture because he needs a bit more adventure and a bit of love! And the musical narrative...well there ain't enough fictional musicals! I love some musicals!**_

* * *

"Oh man how I'd kill for a glass of water." Said Kelly Kennedy as she fetched herself a glass of water from the sink at her friend's house, her black yoga pants were plastered in sweat. She couldn't be bothered to take off her black ballet flats. Her two other best friends, Will Katheleen Bush and Henrietta Hornblower, followed her in and dropped their duffel bags in the guest bedroom. They shut the door as the annoying jock, Hunk Simpson, the idiot red-head of the local boys high school, came by trying to 'woo' them with sexual words.

They shook their heads and watched him walk up the road and get onto the bus. God knows where he lived, and they hoped he won't return or bump into them for the holidays. Henrietta had brown hair tied in a navy blue scrunchie, wore a white tube top. Will wore a white halter neck tank top and Kelly wore a white T-shirt that had a small and faded British flag on the back of it near the back of her neck. However, the only universal thing was the black three-quarter hipster pants and the ballet flats. Their shirts were tight and flashed a bit of their torso flesh.

They were staying at Will's house for the summer vacation before school started again. Kelly and Henrietta's parents were out for the holidays on a business trip together. The girls were left alone with Will's parents, who rarely came home early at all. They met each other when they both attended the local high school, Renown Private Girl's College. However, Henrietta and Kelly knew each other almost forever because of their parent's being friends with each other. They first met each other in Kindergarten in Mrs Justinian's class. Ever since, they were in the same schools with each other, and then they met Will in high school under the rule of the incredibly bitchy (in fact is such a bitch!) Mrs Sawyer

"Hey, guys, I found this in the closet!" Said Will as she pulled out some DVDS of Horatio Hornblower TV series. They girls cheered, they loved the series, especially with the really hot guys in there. Kelly adored William Bush and Will adored Archie Kennedy, and Henrietta adored Wellard.

"Which one guys?" asked Will as she turned the TV on.

"Mutiny!" cried the girls in unison. As the show began, they had a funny feeling pass over them.

"Will, do you have the feeling that…well" she pointed to the screen and back at herself.

"What?" asked Henrietta.

"You think that we might be related to the characters?" asked Kelly. Then it really hit the girls. What if they were related to the characters? Turning off the TV, they got up and asked Will if it was alright to go and look in her attic. Will lived in her family mansion. They came from England but moved to the United states at the end of the Civil War and they requested, from their exceptionally large amount of wealth from the family, to move the entire mansion to the coast of Miami with their own three square private block with their own beach front. The house took twenty years to build and move, stone by stone, and after some hardship, was finished in the Roaring twenties.

The girls wandered up the ancient staircases up to the third floor before they found a dusty and cobwebbed covered door.

"Okay, are you ready for this guys? I've never been allowed to go in here, but since mum and dad won't be back till three in the morning tomorrow, I think it might be okay to do some research." Will was always following protocol. Her dark eyes shimmered and her silky straight brown hair flowed with her as she looked at her companions.

"Yes, we are." Said Kelly, her dirty blondish brown and wavy hair tied in a ponytail, bounced as she nodded. Henrietta smiled and pushed away a brown lock of hair.

The doors creaked on the prehistoric hinges, threatening to fall off. Cobwebs covered the long attic. It looked like a haunted house in there. A long corridor with a few rooms that lead to more storage space. It was more cleaner near the front but the back looked dark and musty and there was more dust in the back.

"This area must have been sealed off during the fifties." Stated Henrietta dryly as she scraped her finger across the dusty tables with trinkets. She then licked it, causing Kelly to cringe.

"My parents must have been in here recently." Said Will as she looked around her. Her red nose threatening to turn on its tap and sneeze. They wandered further in the back, and it felt like they were travelling through time. The objects became older. There were vintage clothes and photographs. Suitcases from the World War had dusty documents in it. Medals of honour were scattered around a table. One of the doors were open leading into the civil war period. There were war relics from uniforms, to muskets, to swords and paintings. Finally they came to the end. It was sad, there was no table in front of the door. It was closed and looked like it was locked shut forever. There were cobwebs dangling in front of it. There was so much that there looked like a veil in front of it.

"Well, "said Henrietta as she tugged at the knob ", it looks like it's locked. Whatever is behind it will forever be a mystery." As their footsteps clattered about in the darkness of the hallway, they heard an iron clunk under their feet. Bending down, Will searched with her hands and picked up something cold. A spider crawled across her hand and she flinched before picking up the dropped object.

She held it towards the light and saw it was a key. She held her breath as she placed the key into the keyhole and turned the lock. There was a click, click, click, a last click of life before the door went crack.

"Woah, talk about Indiana Jones! It must be so exciting to dig deep into your past." said Kelly with a smile as she pushed away the cobwebs and lead the trio into the room. The only source of light was from the open door. Searching around, Henrietta found some torches before they entered. Inside there were shadows of chests, swords and flags. What's in there? It was exceedingly large. At the far end looked like there use to be a fireplace and a black chest in front of it. I don't want to go snooping around that, thought Will to herself as she searched the insides of one of the chests. She suddenly gasped as she felt some material.

"Hey, guys, look at this!" she exclaimed with delight. She pulled out a dusty be utterly recognisable uniform jacket. It was very dark navy blue with silver trimmings and gold buttons. There were three more in the chest in which Kelly and Henrietta pulled out. Dust flew out into their face along with the smell of moth balls and some mould spores.

They turned and looked around, to soon figure out that there was a light switch near the door, but they missed it. Kelly went over there and turned it on and slowly but surely the light flicked on dimly, but it was enough to see the whole room. There were British Flags, swords, Cannons, dated and yellow parchments, quills, a globe, maps and a painting of a very familiar ship.

"My god! Guys, we might be related after all!" said Henrietta pointing at a portrait. There were three men, one a blond, the other had brown hair and the other had dark brown hair like Will's. There were standing on board a ship in a uniform for a Lieutenant in the Napoleonic era (or Regency period or late eighteenth century, early nineteenth century, whatever you call it!).

"Holy, shit! No wonder I'm so attracted to you, Henri." said Kelly pointing at the blonde and the man in the middle with brown hair. Then a smile twinkled upon her face.

"He looks just like you! He looks like me! The guy on the left, the dark haired one looks like you, Will!" said Henrietta. They kept gaping at the portrait and stepping back in shock. Was it true? Fate meant for them to be together again as did their ancestors? Their ancestors were Horatio Hornblower, William Bush, and Archibald Archie Kennedy, The threesome of legend ? Of pure fiction, but a reality?

They kept walking backwards before suddenly stumbling backwards and tripping over a musket and a floorboard which caused them to fall into a pile of books and then one book fell and knocked an unseen black chest.

"Ouch! You have your foot in my face!" muffled Kelly as Henrietta got up and dusted herself off with the Lieutenant's coat. Kelly's one was covered in bloodstain to the left flank, where Archie Kennedy was shot..or was it stabbed? She couldn't remember. The girls got up and overcame their shock.

"well, guys, er.." awkward was what Henrietta was going to say ", so guys, want to try on the uniforms? I think we'll look awesome in this!" she said smiling. Kelly was humming her favourite tune as usual. Yep, a positive sign that she has recovered.

"Well, if we want to look like our ancestors, we need to dress like them!" said Kelly as she fished out of the dressing chest three Two-cornered hats that matched their uniforms. The laughed and smiled as the posed in front of the mirror with their new fashion.

"You know, we might change the trends this season. The Historical Nautical season of fashion!" The girls laughed at Kelly's remark.

"Hey, lookie, Spare coats and uniforms for all!" exclaimed Kelly happily as she fished out six more uniform coats and hats.

"Yeah, sure keep them!" laughed Will, and she meant it and the girls took their spares and ran out of the room and stuffed the uniform coats into the clothes washing machine.

"Hey, if our ancestors are related...then Oh My gawd, We are..."then Kelly began to sing and then the rest of the girls skipped downstairs and sang along to _Hey, Soul Sister_ by Train:

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_  
_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind_  
_Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream_  
_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_  
_Hey, hey,hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_  
_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny_  
_I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_  
_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need_  
_You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_  
_You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be_  
_I want the world to see you be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_  
_Hey, hey,hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey,hey_

_Tonight_

They then skipped up and threw on a spare Lieutenant coat, before they suggested to each other that they should give the attic a clean. Agreeing with the idea, they went into the cleaner's cupboard to get some things before cleaning up began. They laughed with joy and happiness as they got down to work.

But little did they know that the chest that fell on the floor opened up into a bottomless pit of darkness and began to growl….

* * *

Horatio stood on deck, very tired from his thirty-six hours 'punishment' watch from the Captain. It was driving him bonkers and he knew he wouldn't last long. His eyelids as heavy as steel and his body felt the weight of gravity press on him to crumple to the floor till he was alright to stand up again.

"Are you alright, Horatio?" came the cheery, colourful voice of his friend, Lieutenant Archie Kennedy.

"I'm fine, thank you, Archie." replied Horatio with a tired sigh. It wasn't just the long hours that hurt. But it was how boring it was. To see just nothing but the open blue sea for hours on end with no activity or excitement for a long time was just torture.

"Bloody unlucky with the captain I guess." Archie agreed. Archie smiled as Lieutenant William Bush and Lieutenant Buckland arrived on the scene along with Midshipman Henry Wellard.

"Good Morning Gentlemen."

"Morning Mr Kennedy, Mr Buckland, and Mr Wellard." addressed William to the men as they stood on deck. The wind was weak today and the heat from the sun was uncomfortable, intolerable.

"My, it's a warm day." Said Buckland straightening his coat and doing up his buttons on his coat. Wellard stood behind him and kept watching the sand trickle down the hourglass as he counted the minutes for practise.

"What's the meaning of this idle?" came a familiar growl. They turned around and faced the horribly senile Captain James Sawyer. Oh what now, the thought radiated from the faces of all the men on the upper deck.

"Mr Wellard? Having a Mutinous assembly are we?" sneered the Captain.

Leave him alone, Archie and Horatio and the other officers thought at the same time but refused to cry out. The captain pressed his face closer to Wellard.

"Sir!" came a voice. It was Styles and Matthews. They ran up with a mysterious black chest.

"What's the meaning of this? Don't speak out of turn!" snapped the Captain, turning around.

"But sir, we found this and it wasn't meant to be there. We checked the manifests, sir. " the men handed the captain the manifests and surely enough, the chest wasn't meant to be there.

"How did it get here?" asked the men in unison as the chest began to rattle. They dropped it only to their shock that it opened up and a strong gust of wind sucked them (The Captain's officers and Wellard!) into the bottomless pit of darkness. They screamed as they fell and the last they heard was the cry from Styles and Matthews.

"Captain, Sirs!"

"Mr Buckland! Mr Bush!" cried Captain Sawyer in shock. What was he going to do now without the officers? What will be the fate of his ship? He now realised how important they were to his ship.

* * *

"HA HA HA, Oh Kelly, you are so LOL!" laughed Will as she put the vacuum cleaner away. The group for the last hour had cleaned up the room, cleaned it up the attic, and were looking and poking everything in sight. There were many 'ooo'ing and 'Ahh'ing that if you were standing outside and had no idea what was in there, you could swear there was something very fishy happening in there.

The group plopped down on a red velvet couch and ate popcorn that Henrietta prepared. They were munching it and staring at the painting of their ancestors.

"Soooo sexy, must have been lucky with the ladies!" said Henrietta, complimenting Kelly's ancestor, Archie.

"Or the whores!" the girls burst out laughing again. They huddled around Henrietta as they finished the last of the popcorn. Will's I-pod still blaring on the speakers Britney Spears music.

"You know, why do we play Britney Music in a historical Navy room?" asked Kelly.

"Because Britney rocks, okay? On top of Horatio Hornblower, the eighteenth century, Doctor Who, Lady Gaga, Beyonce, Avril Lavigne, Cascada and Kesha. "

They laughed again. They suddenly heard a smash on the table behind them. They turned and saw the black chest. It was rattling fast and the lid was open.

"Holy F***!" exclaimed the girls in unison. Will turned off the I-pod and speakers and they quickly turned off most of the lights (except the table lamp they brought in so they could clean the darker parts of the room.) and ran out of the room and hid behind another large chest in the long hallway.

"Quick, go to the Vietnam War room, get the spare M16 rifles and some ammo, like now!" said Henrietta, sweat trickling down from under her Two-cornered hat. She is pretty observant and noticed the Vietnam War room was open and there were guns in there. Will and Kelly ran on their tip toes, and sometimes leapt across the floorboards. They ran in, loaded the rifles, grabbed two spare and full magazines and went back to their positions and handed Henrietta a rifle. They cocked it and aimed it at the door.

"When I do raise my fist, hold fire, when I point at them, fire!" whispered Henrietta. She shifted and lied down on her belly, the buttons on the coat felt like hard cold stones at her bosom. The three aimed at the door and gazed into the dimly lit room waiting.

* * *

The men screamed as they fell in the darkness and soon they fell towards a bright light….

The chest tossed and tumbled and finally spat out a shocked and stunned Lieutenant Buckland. He sat up, looked around, blinked twice and picked up his hat, but as he did so, the other officers flew out and smashed into him and Wellard came out last.

"I do apologise sir!" said Horatio, who ended up lying on top of Buckland.

"Apology accepted." Muttered Buckland in a bit of stunned shock. His face was so close to Horatio's and it was scary!

Getting up, the men looked around in curiosity. They straightened their coats and put their hats on.

"Sir, where are we?" asked Wellard with unease, his spare pistol at the ready. He held it like he'd never shot a man, ever.

"I'm not so sure, Mr Wellard." Said Archie.

"We are on land." Said Horatio. They felt the solid ground underneath them. The only light in the room was the oddly bright light in the corner. It shone brighter than any other light they have on board of the ship. The room was filled with military relics. Now all dusty and old and seldom used. They shot a glance at the painting on the wall with Horatio, Archie and William on it. They were aboard the Renown and smiling. Well, not anymore with that bastard Captain Sawyer.

They crept about slowly, however oblivious to the I-pod and the speakers. They came near to the door, just about where the girls were hiding silently. The footsteps for the girls were just terrifying, they were just around the corner.

"What do we do?" mouthed Will to Henrietta. She held her hand up in decision to wait. Then the footsteps got closer to the door.

"What is this? Where-"

"Shh-be silent and brave, you are a king's officer." Came an elder voice with a quiver. It was Buckland.

"Can we get them now?" came Will's stare to Henrietta.

"NOW!" cried Henrietta and the girls charged towards the dark figures and ended up knocking over all of them over back into the room and down a step. They straddled over the top of them and pointed their M16 rifles down at them and their spare knife down at the throat of the other. Will and Kelly straddled over two men each while Henrietta straddled over a young adolescent boy with a Top hat and a Midshipman coat, the applied all their weight and pressure on their chests and then they turned the lights on. Well….awkward. Say what? VERY AWKWARD!

* * *

I've never been so scandalized in all my life, though Bush as the lights turned on. First minute ago, he and Mr Kennedy were standing next to each other, advancing along with Mr Hornblower, Mr Wellard and Mr Buckland into the next room, then the next, we are being straddled by three young women, who are dressed in such an…..his thoughts trailed off as he couldn't find the words to describe how horrid, rude and scandalous to what they were wearing. They were ruining the name of His Majesty's Royal Navy along with sleazy attire showing their shins and knees and parts of their tight stomach. They pointed bizarre looking weapons down at them. Even the straddling was so sexual to Bush. Mr Kennedy was pinned down next to him with the exact same shock on his face. Don't worry Bush, thought Kennedy, you're not alone.

Henrietta's mouth fell open in an aggressive snarl, but really she was embarrassed and surprised. She was straddling a guy that she would have seen as a boy toy, a guy she could sleep with forever and the type of guy she would love. His freckles on his face to his eyes screamed in surprise. His hat was knocked off and dark brown bangs of hair cascaded down his face. Leave me alone, thought Wellard in shock. He wasn't expecting to be ambushed this way and especially by women. The one pinning him down looked terrifying, however her twinkling brown eyes and shining brown hair were beautiful and he felt a warm light pass through his body as his eyes met with hers.

Kelly couldn't believe what the hell was going on, there under her she was straddling two fully grown men. One had dark brown hair like Henrietta's and the other had light orange hair. The orange haired man seemed older to the other, and appeared to be of higher command. Okay, she thought to herself, I'm completely disturbed by this.

Will stared in shock, she was straddling a cute Blondie and a curly haired brunette guy. They were like Hollywood hotties in her house. How did they get in here? They look familiar, but..she couldn't put her finger on it. All of them were frozen on the spot, like a freeze frame. It might look disturbing to some, and to the other some, it's hilarious. But if you were either one of them, it's just awkward.

After a while, Henrietta broke the ice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she pointed the rifle barrel into the head of Wellard's face. He whimpered in fear.

"I-I don't know . I have no idea how we came here."

She held him down with the interrogative look, however, she looked more kinder than the male marines, and certainly kinder than Captain Sawyer. She pointed the rifle down at Buckland.

"Okay, you! Tell me, how did you get here?"

"Ma'am I assure you it's not our fault, we ended up here after an anomaly."

"Explain." She snarled. Woah, she thought, Dalek moment 101.

"We…you'll find it hard to believe, but we were aboard our ship…and..and then this black chest was found by our crew and then the next thing we knew, we were falling in darkness."

"I think we were sucked into the chest. I find it hard to believe, but-" The girls turned and stared at the black chest that was now closed and on the floor. Strange, thought the girls, I wonder how it got here.

"Please, let us go, we mean you no harm." Pleaded the officers all together. The girls still kept their guns pointed down until Henrietta's facial expression went a shade lighter in realisation.

"Kelly, Will, can I talk to you guys for a sec?" she asked as she grabbed the two girls by their ponytails and took them into the hallway. The girls fell backwards and followed and the men got up and dusted themselves off.

When they were in the hallway, Henrietta addressed them. She stared at them and finally the message was brought across.

"Oh, no, you can't be serious. Those guys are our… and they are…."

"Mm hm." Nodded Henrietta as she tied her hair up again.

"What are we going to do, Hornblower?" uttered the pair of girls to their friend. Henrietta always had a good idea.

"Well, we could leave them up here, but of course, that's not fair. But if they see the future, they might end up altering it, like the butterfly effect."

"But they are already here! And nothing has happened yet." Mentioned Will.

"Maybe because they were recorded as fiction in history, they might be okay."

"But what if other people see them?"

"We'll just have to keep them inside then."

"Good idea. Keep 'em in until we can find a way to get them back."

"Kelly…where is she?" asked Henrietta as soon as she thought it over and noticed that her friend is gone. They went back in and noticed that she was with Archie and checking out his facial features and her own.

"See, I think I got the cheek bone structure and the smile from you." Smiled Kelly to a stunned Archie. Why are you playing with my face?

"C'mon Kennedy, chill out, dude!" said Will, walking in. She smiled for a few seconds before Horatio spoke up. Kelly smiled again at her ancestor. He is very charming and she even flushed. She felt the attraction between her and her great-great-great-great-great grandfather. She stifled a giggle.

"So…um, sorry for the misunderstanding guys." Addressed Henrietta to the group. The men gave a confused look and Archie tilted his head to the side like a confused dog. Cute!

"Well, I'm Henrietta, this is Will and Kelly." Henrietta introduced herself and her friends to the men.

"I'm first Leftennant Buckland, at your service along with Mr Bush, Mr Hornblower, Mr Kennedy and Mr Wellard." They tipped their hats and so did the girls.

"Well, welcome. Do you want something to eat?" asked Will as she glanced at Horatio. She noticed that there were dark rings around his eyes.

"Oh, you must have been on watch, why don't you lie down in one of the spare guest rooms?" asked Henrietta as she lead the party out of the darkness of the attic and into the dawn of the future world.

* * *

_**DUH DUH DUUUUH! 'Marty we are sending you back to the future!'- Doc Brown, Back to the Future series. **_

_**I don't own much, no matter how much I do want to own them, I don't own them. **_

_**Keep tuned! How will our Boys react to the new world? **_


	2. Update your crew bout what u got up to!

**Hello, Wow, that was quick, I finished this within two hours before bedtime! Sorry for the short chapter on this one. But have fun. **

**Warning: If you are allergic to Britney Spears, please skip this chapter RIGHT NOW! there is more action in the next chapter!**

**I don't own the characters, and still captain Jack sparrow ain't here to help me commandeer the Renown ( I want it!), speaking of which, where is he? **

***At the fountain of Youth* **

**Jack Sparrow: AAAAAAAHHH!**

**Blackbeard: Is that it? **

**Jack: I think so!...crud I forgot I had to help that girl, what was her name? **

**(I don't own him or Britney either!) **

**

* * *

**

The sun shone brightly in the skies over the beach. It filtered through the stained glass window where swarms of dust gathered to soak up the heat of the sun. Covering their eyes from the sudden darkness, Lt Buckland, Midshipman Wellard and Lieutenants Hornblower, Kennedy and Bush followed the girls out of the dark attic, down a long corridor and into the bright airy and open landing of the staircase. Will lead Horatio into one of the spare bedrooms in the house while the others looked about in curiosity of a water feature being inside of a home. She opened the door to a large room with cream coloured walls, a white ceiling, and a rustic French provincial single bed and a matching wardrobe and bedside table waited patiently for another stranger to use them. On the other side of the room it opened up to a full seaside view of the orange sand, the green grass and the blue sea and equally blue sky. She closed the curtains so Horatio could sleep and recover from his thirty-six hour continuous watch.

"You can rest here if you like, you look very tired." She said warmly. Horatio kicked off his boots and put his hat on the bedside table.

"Thank you ma'am." He said with some unease. I shouldn't get too comfortable.

"Oh, it's alright, we are not going to do anything to you." Said Will honestly. Horatio's eyes met with hers. She smiled and left leaving Horatio to close his eyes and fall asleep peacefully and in the safe mercy of land.

The rest of the group was lead downstairs. The mansion looked more modern as they came downstairs. There were less furniture, things were of lighter colours and the carpets and floorings became shinier, darker, while sometimes the carpet under their feet were just pure white. It felt so breezy and open. Finally they arrived in the main entertaining area. The group looked around the house curiously at all the new objects.

"well, what were you doing before you came here?" asked Henrietta to the group.

"We were just starting the day. On day watch." Said Archie with a smile as he glanced at pictures of Will and her friends in photo frames. They were wearing strange looking clothing, blue pants, tank tops and very skimpy looking undergarments that they wore in water.

"Say, those paintings are so accurate and so beautiful, how did they paint it so small and yet so detailed?" he asked.

"Oh, we used a camera. It allows light inside in a brief second and the film, that is special paper, absorbs the light in different spectrums. Then when the light is absorbed, the image is burned onto the paper." Explained Henrietta.

Archie nodded, he seemed a bit confused about 'spectrums'. He tilted his head, trying to understand. Aww that's so cute, thought Henrietta. She laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get your head around it soon while you are here!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, William and Buckland were sitting on the counter on some transparent stools by the kitchen counter. The lights dangled dangerously close to the counter and were wrapped in a thin and shiny layer of steel.

"This place is…a curiosity," Said Mr Buckland as he gazed at the high ceiling of the place. The steel fans rotated lazily and the steel air-conditioner exhaled quietly the cool air. ", I take it that this is your home? Is it not?"

"Oh, yeah, it's Will's place. But my parents, and Kelly's parents are away so we are…er…lodging at Will's place for the summer vacation." She gestured with her head to Will who was talking to Wellard and Archie who were running their hand along the white leather lounges and sitting on it. They threw their heads back and relaxed. Henrietta sat next to Wellard, she swore she saw her briefly ran her hand along Wellard's hand. She prepared some Ice water for the group. She served Buckland and Bush some water and as they gulped it down, they shivered and gulped in surprise to the sudden splash of cold water down their throats. It was so refreshing.

"Oh, it's…lovely. So nice and cold. On board the Renown, we would have never had and water, it was always grog." Said Bush as he took another sip. The ice cubes tickled his mouth and cooled his wind and sun beaten face from that horribly humid and hot week aboard the Renown.

Will helped serve the others and they loved Ice water. Something so simple like Ice water was like their first experience in the modern world. They were all quiet for a while before Will went to the kitchen to get some Ice-cream.

"Oy, there isn't enough Ice Cream for all of us!" exclaimed Henrietta, she wanted some Ice cream too! This alerted Kelly and she went for the fridge.

"No, Kelly, you eat like a tub full of it last time, now it's my turn!"

"No, it's my go!"

"My Ice cream! It's caramel flavoured."

"I like Caramel too!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOU GOBS UP LIKE NOW!" Screamed Henrietta. The two girls who were grabbing each other by the Lapels stopped.

"Guys, we have, like, these peeps called 'guests' and we are meant to be 'angels' while they are here. So just run along and play nice, not naughty, but nice! Got it?" said Henrietta with hand gestures. How she said it was hilarious and to the point.

The two girls broke off each other and the three relaxed before laughing together.

"Okay, Aye Aye, Capt'n!" saluted the girls to their leader and friend. The tinkled a smile and then resolved the issue by making a chocolate milkshakes instead. The time travellers stared at the girls in curiosity as they used something called a 'blender'. It was noisy and it made a frothy mixture for the girls to drink, it was a dirty colour like a mix of milk and sewerage. However, once they tasted it, it was very sweet.

Henrietta sat down next to Wellard as Mr Buckland wandered around and started running his hands on the Flat screen LCD TV that was mounted to the wall.

"Are you enjoying your stay so far?" she asked brightly. While he was alone, he looked kind of sad and disappointed in a way.

"Yes, I-I'm fine." He said staring into the clear glass blankly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Where are you from? How did you get into the Navy?" asked Henrietta with a smile. He gazed to his left and saw her bright and sparkling eyes light up in contact. She is so beautiful…..

"I was born in Scotland and then when I was four, my family moved to Plymouth. I always grew up around the Navy. Then when my father died at sea when I was ten, I left my mother because she was pregnant with my sister, she needed some help, so that's how I became part of the Navy. Whenever I got the chance to get onto land, I saved up some of my pay for her so she can look after me and my sister." He said with an iron oxide tint. It was a very modest and humble life. Henrietta smiled at him, she looked even more beautiful as a lock of hair fell between them. She pushed it away behind her ear with very large silver hoop earrings. He could just lean in and tell her how much of Michelangelo she was.

He seems like a nice boy, thought Henrietta. He spent months away from his family and did such dangerous duties for the sake of his family. That is so brave and kind and noble and loving of him to do such a thing. She listened intently to him. He is so…charming too. As she was about to say something else, a loud song began to play. Buckland jumped and yelped in surprise. He was near another set of stereo speakers with Kelly's I-pod in it.

" My loneliness is killing me,

And I,

I must confess, I still believe

Still Believe,

Remember with you, I lose my mind,

Gimme a sign,

HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!"

Sang Britney Spears and the girls sang along to the chorus. As they turned around after standing in front of the speakers and singing along, they faded the music a bit and stared at a group of full grown men and Wellard who were staring at them with wide eyes and shock at the music.

"Woo hoo! HIT ME BABY ONCE MORE TIME, do it Henrietta!" hollered Kelly. The girls smiled and kept dancing to the song! They danced to it in sync with each other like in a tight military formation.

"What a classic," she said to Bush, who was near Buckland. ", what? It is a classic! It's Britney Spears! Hit me baby one more time is such a classic of this era!"

"This spears girl is just plain trashy. Teaching you young ladies the wrong message and the music is just horrible. Full on balderdash and disrespect and trash!" muttered Bush.

"Oh, shut up! You are too serious, you guys! Just relax and have fun! Come and join in! If you want to, you still have the bleachers!" said Will with a tinkle. Bleachers?

"Well, the tune is kind of…infectious and fun." Said Archie with a smile as he joined in. Wellard joined as well with a smile as he took off his top hat.

"Oh no, not you two too!" said Bush. Buckland only nodded and smiled. Finally, Wellard was happy. Of all the times he had aboard the Renown, he had never seen any of the crew look really happy, or even smile while under the captain's command. He never felt happy around Sawyer, only fear took over him to do the right thing. But the girls, they made his own men join them in their party without much, except for that word 'fun'. After all, maybe more praise was needed aboard the ship. More grog, music? Women? What drove men to listen and follow without them feeling anything negative? Buckland lowered his head deep in mysterious thought. He took off his hat and leaned against the black marble counter. There were millions of questions infecting his brain that he felt faint….

* * *

**Please feedback! NO FLamEs! **


End file.
